Twerk for Lindsay
This is the sixth episode of Total Drama Reloaded. In this episode, Chris and Chef go out on vacation so Chris leaves Lindsay to host. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 12:45 Amazing Hijotee Okay I'll start but then I'll let you host DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Reloaded" * ' : "We had an EPIC food challenge" * ' : "Hey Chris!" * ' : "What?" * ' : "Our trip to Hawaii is today!" * ' : "Oh damn!" * ' : "I forgot" Drfizwuz997xlol has left the chat. 12:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Yeah" * ' : "Okay then I'm OUT" * ' : "See ya!" * ' : "Lindsay is taking over for me!" 12:47 Scottney + Fang * 'Today, I host. * '''So we had an epic food challenge 12:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bye" 12:47 Scottney + Fang * 'Mikes lost and it was Bye Bye Coco. 12:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Just so you know I fucked Lindsay last night cus she's finally 18 :D" * ''' : "See ya" 12:48 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o 12:48 Scottney + Fang * '''Wanna know what we do today? 12:48 Amazing Hijotee Okay brb 12:48 Scottney + Fang * '''Find out, Right Now * '''Right Here * '''On Total * '''Drama * '''RELOADED! Theme song Okay Talk 12:49 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Morning guys 12:50 TDfan10 (molly) I hate being low 12:50 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns evil* 12:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Morning 12:50 Scottney + Fang (Henry) Evil: *breaks Mollys iPhone* 12:50 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Sigh* Good morning... 12:50 Scottney + Fang (Henry) : Huh!? What!? 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *beats henry with a stick* STOP. BREAKING. SHIT. 12:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I am glad to survive another night 12:51 Scottney + Fang * '''Ready for the challenge? 12:51 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Sees Bianca and quickly walks past her* (Jared) : I am 12:52 Scottney + Fang DO NOT TALK * '''Chris and Chef are on vacation so I host. * '''So today, we are doing an ice cream challenge. * '''For my boyfriend, Fang. * '''First to give it to him wins. TDfan10 has left the chat. 12:53 Scottney + Fang * '''Ready? * '''GO!! 12:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Gets Ice cream* 12:54 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *grabs major flavors and toppings* 12:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Putting everything on all the flavors of ice cream* 12:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *puts in Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Rocky Road, and Mint in the bowl* 12:55 The Villainous Vulture Every topping anyway 12:55 Scottney + Fang * '''If you got your ice cream go to the toppings section/ 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *grabs a handful of ice cream and throws it at fang forcully* (bianca) : There. 12:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *pours hot fudge on it* 12:55 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Puts toppings on then gives to Fang* 12:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : tops with with strawberrys and bananas* 12:55 Scottney + Fang * '''Then you go to the sauce section. 12:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *adds whip cream and cherries* (Skye) : *puts in a spoon and straw* (Skye) : Okay I got the ice cream 12:56 Scottney + Fang * '''OK Antonio won, But 12:56 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Here you go fang *gives it to shark* 12:56 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : But? 12:56 Scottney + Fang * '''Change of plans. 12:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *pours chocolate sauce on choclate ice cream annd puts chocolate sprinkles on it* 12:57 Scottney + Fang * '''You have to eat the ice cream you made. 12:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *eating iit* MMH 12:57 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Eats Ice cream* 12:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ohhh... I'm allergic to rocky road... *barfs* TDfan10 has joined the chat. 12:57 Scottney + Fang (henry) *eats* 12:57 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *eats it* Cchoclatey. 12:57 Scottney + Fang (money bags) *eats* 12:57 TDfan10 (molly) yum!@ *eats* 12:57 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *eating it even tho tehres rocky road* 12:58 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) *eats* 12:58 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Eating quickly* 12:58 TDfan10 (carly) *humps ice cream* 12:58 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *scarfs it* 12:58 Scottney + Fang * '''Challenge Over, Skye wins. 12:58 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Tasty 12:58 TDfan10 (molly) done! (molly) awww! 12:59 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *dumps a gallon of freezing cold ice cream on carly* 12:59 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *About to say something, but stops* 12:59 TDfan10 (carly) *freezes* (carly) mmmmmm *trying to talk under ice* Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 1:00 TDfan10 (molly) lets get to the elimination 1:00 Scottney + Fang * '''But Antonio and Skye won. They are on different teams. 1:00 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) Have fun :) 1:00 TrueCobalion (skye) : Another tie? 1:00 TDfan10 (molly) you said Skye Wins! 1:00 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : So, a tie? 1:00 Drfizwuz997xlol (josh) How about a double! 1:00 TDfan10 (molly) no (molly) GO ANTONIO! 1:00 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Perhaps a team switch? 1:00 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) your not the host 1:01 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : It would save us all the trouble 1:01 TDfan10 (carly) IM FREE *breaks through ice* 1:02 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) Merge? 1:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Why not a reward challenge 1:02 Scottney + Fang * '''First to say Lindsay loves Fang wins for the team. 1:02 TDfan10 (izzy) runs in the background and NO ONE sees her* 1:02 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Lindsay loves Fang 1:02 TDfan10 (molly) YAY! 1:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Lindsay loves Fang! 1:02 TDfan10 (molly) WE WIN! 1:02 Scottney + Fang * '''Codies win. 1:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : DRAT! 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 1:03 TDfan10 (carly) oh no! I just know I am gonna lose! 1:03 Scottney + Fang * But, Today you say 2 letters 1:03 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : So a Double elimination on the Mikes team? 1:04 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) *barfs 1:04 Scottney + Fang Elimanation Ceremony 1:04 TrueCobalion (Skye) : ugh 1:04 TDfan10 (carly) I hate elimination! 1:04 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) sype 1:04 TDfan10 (carly) ? 1:04 Scottney + Fang * '''Today you say 2 letters so today is a double elimination. 1:04 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : T and C 1:04 TDfan10 (carly) B and S 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo rofl 1:05 TDfan10 (carly) OH FUNNY! 1:05 TrueCobalion (Skye) : T and J 1:05 Scottney + Fang (henry) B and T 1:05 The Villainous Vulture BS xD 1:05 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : C AND T. 1:05 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I mean T and C 1:05 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) T and S 1:05 TDfan10 (carly) grr! Glenn31 has left the chat. 1:05 TrueCobalion (Skye) : T and C 1:05 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : T and C 1:06 TDfan10 (carly) OH NO! 1:06 Scottney + Fang * '''So Carly, Bianca, and Trevor are low. 1:06 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) ? T and S 1:06 TDfan10 (molly) I vote Bianca! 1:06 Scottney + Fang * So everyone vote 2. 1:06 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Trevor and Carly 1:06 TDfan10 (carly) Bianca and Trevor 1:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Looks angerly at Molly* 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : I vote Trevor and Carly. 1:06 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Trevor + Carly 1:06 Scottney + Fang * '''Yes vote 2. 1:06 TDfan10 (molly) Bianca and Trevor 1:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Trevor and Carly 1:06 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Trevor and Carly 1:06 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Trevor and Carly 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : WE HEARD YOU MOLLY. *slaps her forcefully* 1:07 Drfizwuz997xlol (Josh) Trevor and Carly 1:07 Scottney + Fang (Henry) Trevor and Carly 1:07 TDfan10 (carly) MY FINAL TWERK! *twerks a lot* 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *throws uP* 1:07 TDfan10 (carly) (twerk) 1:07 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) Trevor and Carly 1:07 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) and (Jared) : Trevor and Carly! 1:07 Drfizwuz997xlol (Sadie) no one can twerk better then me! Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo nono :3 Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 1:08 Scottney + Fang * '''Trevor and Carly are OUT! 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo sowee, its all ocs only :3 1:08 TDfan10 (carly) : (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) 1:08 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Trevor and Carly go bye bye 1:08 Amazing Hijotee Okay I'm back Just in time 1:08 TDfan10 (carly) good bye! ;( 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *shoves carly in the toilet and flushes her* 1:08 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:08 Drfizwuz997xlol (Sadie) : (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) (twerk) 1:08 Amazing Hijotee Okay TDAS at 1:11 pm 1:08 Scottney + Fang * '''Chris, Trevor and Carly were elimanated 1:09